1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game apparatus directed to the acquisition of property and proper response to questions relative to singles or team play among players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board game apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for the entertainment and amusement of individuals. Such board game apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,787,639; 4,902,020; 4,840,382; 4,962,934; and 4,955,616.
The instant invention is directed to the use of a board game apparatus not addressed in the prior art to associate reward relative to proper response, as well as to chance travel about a game board and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.